


Sequelae

by mersdes



Category: The Evil Within(Video Game)
Genre: Gore, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sebjo, TEW - Freeform, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mersdes/pseuds/mersdes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>写在Ruben "Ruvik"消失、STEM事件结束后的克林森市，角色们之间的关系发生了微妙的变化。Connelly生存、Myra持续失踪设定。一点都不虐，100%HE。（比心）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sequelae

     “我见他行为很反常，”Sebastian毫无感情地说道，“所以朝他开了一枪。”

  
      负责笔录的警员惊愕的停笔，显然这样的陈述会给上司带来不小的麻烦。“请详细描述一下嫌疑人当时的状态。”他尴尬的补充，并且瞄了一眼桌角的摄像机。  
      “我确信他就是嫌犯，我闻的到他身上的血腥味，Tim，”Sebastian直起身靠近同事回答，此刻能坐在审讯室而非拘留牢房里，没有手铐和其他人身自由的限制得益于职位便利，抱有这样的特权才有能力阐述真相。"而且他差点要了我搭档的命。"年长的警官盯着房间一侧的单向玻璃，很清楚还有谁在那儿旁听。  
      Sebastian走出审讯室，Kidman立刻迎上来"恭喜你引起了治安官的注意。"她一贯不符合年龄的冷调侃，高跟鞋响亮的在人群前停下来。女警身后是面露关切的同事，这让Sebastian很不自在。他应该为他们以身作则，而不是因狂妄自大影响警局的名誉声望。  
      该死，Sebastian下意识的摸索烟盒，缠着绷带的左手传来的绞痛牵连肩膀的伤口，让他回想起几小时前危险的处境。原本他只是负责协调人手协助海关与禁毒署调查麋鹿河入海口附近的港口码头。例行公事的盘查并无异样，临近傍晚搭档Joseph提议可以尾随进出的车辆锁定搜索范围。随即一个盘踞在麋鹿河流域的毒品走私势利显露出了冰山一角。到此局面都很乐观，他们拿到了确凿的证据，一份加急的报告就可以结束他们替高层卖命的差事。  
      “车里两个警员入职履历都是伪造的，”Kidman跟在Sebastian身侧，拐过长廊后递上文件，“CBP表示并未指派任何人员参与今天的搜查。”  
      “很好。”Sebastian讥讽的笑了。他们确实遭到了埋伏，返程途中一处长得出奇的红灯将他们与同行的另一辆警车隔开，随后颈侧传来冰冷尖锐的触感。窗外绿灯亮起，车子却没有动弹，Sebastian眼角瞥见黝黑的枪口正抵在Joseph的后颈。  
      “车外的那个轻微脑震荡外加多出擦伤，你…”Kidman斟酌了一下措辞，"被你击中的那名嫌犯当场死亡。"走廊上一阵嘈杂，洲治安官沉着脸孔从天井另一侧的会议室里走了出来，随后是今晚参与搜查的其他警员，Sebastian找到了那个他再熟悉不过的身影。  
      “他们调取了现场及附近路口的监控，我马上去取鉴定科的路面痕迹分析，情况不算太差。” Kidman拍了一下走神的上司，“你们没事就行了。”  
      “谢谢, Kid。”视线落回眼前的女警身上，Sebastian诚恳的道谢，想起混杂着警报声和汽油味的车厢里Joseph用力按住他肩上伤口时的表情和嘶哑的声音。  
      “让Kidman叫增援！”

      “你永远是我们的后援。”

 

 

      Joseph按开车锁，两声规则的鸣笛使他抬起头。“我这刚收队，出什么事儿了？”Connelly推开车门打量一番后焦急的问。  
      “外勤出了点状况，”Joseph错开同事的目光，整个事件牵扯到多方的利益，距离真相还遥不可及，也不想害同事过度操心。“我都是皮外伤请不用担心，Seb他…”年轻的警官叹了口气，“伤势堪忧但是拒绝留院治疗。”  
      “哈哈果然是他的风格。”Connelly耸肩一笑，眼尾的皱纹越发明显。“有力气抬杠看来是没大事儿。不过换做是我啊，能从那脑子里面回来， 谁也别想让我再靠近医院半步。”老司机摆了摆手仿佛驱赶什么一般。  
      STEM。Joseph也皱起眉，那个布满扭曲血肉与致命陷阱的精神梦魇世界。终年不散的烟尘和细不可闻的呜咽围绕在那座仿佛永远都无法接近的灯塔中。惨白的光芒随着尖锐的耳鸣由远及近，一点点照亮心底最深层的恐惧。台面上以精神病院滥用药物结案，政府出面平息了各界的声讨，然而对于亲身经历并还能活着脱身的任何一个人来说，这样的盖棺定论未免太欠说服力。  
      “你陪他吧，我们说他也不听。”Connelly拍拍同事的肩膀委以重任，“之后估计有你们忙的，我能帮什么的话可别客气。”  
      “我会的。谢谢,Connelly。”

  
      和同事道别后Joseph在警局门厅对面打开双闪缓缓停车。夜幕下的街道空无一人，偶尔有车辆飞驰而过，血红色的车灯在黝黑的店铺橱窗上擦出一道转瞬即逝的轨迹。离与搭档约定的时间还早，他在便携上逐封翻阅着邮件，视线扫过条目却无法集中注意力去阅读。Joseph一遍遍地回忆向治安官汇报的内容，确认剔除了一切倾向性的描述。  
      “在驶过A区B路段时，配置是Glock19和匕首的两名嫌犯挟持了我们所驾驶的冲锋车，索要警方参与搜查的指挥人员名单。双方发生冲突，嫌犯一死一伤。”  
      结合调取的监控，完全能让听证会的探员相信画面中停在路口的警车突然加速后左急转撞向隔离带，将一名嫌犯甩出车外以便合力制服车内的另一人。这才是符合常理且能被高层和公众媒体所接受的，英勇的克林森市警探恪尽职守，不向恶势力妥协。阴影里的真相并不重要。面对深渊久久的凝望，整整一分钟，然后下一秒踩下油门的冲动沸水般涌出。但Joseph再一次被拉了回来，Sebastian猛地抓住他的手用力把方向盘向左打满，警车与迎面驶来的货车擦身而过迸出火花，摩擦的高温融掉了门闩。强烈的撞击中是第一声枪响，年轻的警探被一只强有力的手臂压在安全气囊上几乎窒息。埋首在防尘织物里Joseph搞不清状况，耳边紧接着是第二声、第三声，他感到脸侧有粘腻而温热的液体滴落，箍住自己的力道慢慢收紧， 越是用力越挣脱不开，同伴名字挤在唇齿间却发不出声音，又是这样令人绝望的情形。  
      “Joseph！”车门被突然拉开，Sebastian把档案夹往挡风玻璃前一扔钻进副驾,“开车！快开车！”一瞬间被同伴的叫嚷扯回现实，Joseph感到胃里一阵翻腾。  
      “明星真不好当。”后视镜中簇拥的记者渐行渐远，Sebastian瘫在座位上抱怨。显然有人走漏了今天事件的风声，各路媒体趋之若鹜。“消息这么灵自己去查啊！”  
      “你那边情况？”  
      “没什么，报告靠你了。”  
      “好的。送你回家？”Joseph依旧盯着前方，见同伴没做声，他又补了一句，“既然不想住院就请回去休息吧。”  
      “有空吗，”Sebastian别过身右手点开导航移动到一处坐标，Joseph看见他的左臂弯曲在身侧，袖口外的手缠着绷带。  
      “先跟我去个地方。”  
      “好的。”  
      搭档抿抿嘴挤出两个字，Sebastian猜他一定把目的地当成了某个酒吧。Joseph与Myra一样优秀，不同于前者，亚裔警探从没违背过他的决定，共事以来他们激烈地争辩过很多次，但Sebastian是头儿，无论过程如何Joseph最后都会 支持他，自己这项特权Sebastian隐隐觉得有些残酷。 他本以为再没什么机会接近Joseph了，直到在那个用无数连入者的意识扭曲拼凑的噩梦里救起了一同卷入STEM的搭档，低头看着他溢出眼眶口腔的肉瘤逐渐消退，苍白的皮肤恢复血色，伏在自己胸前不断的低声道歉。Sebastian有时认为自己或许该感谢STEM，能看到背离常识的世界里不那么完美的Joseph，因为药剂的缘故每况愈差，也会自暴自弃做点蠢事，摘下眼镜坦诚地道出内心所想，一个更符合他年龄，真实的Joseph。除了搭档间的信任，Sebastian开始期待能得到其他的一些什么。他的确得到了一些，协作成功时的难得一见的笑容，负伤时靠向自己的重心，年长的警探都殷切地用拥抱回应。衬衫与马甲包裹的身体远不如看起来般健硕，在Sebastian眼里重叠上了某个身影，自己也曾被谁这样依赖过，在自己还没把一切弄成一团糟的时候。  
      然而从浴缸里醒来之后同伴便恢复了以往的样子，笔直的腰身，刻板，不苟言笑，追求效率。Kidman说STEM是不同个体意识反映的结合体，所见即所想，脑波一体化达到峰值时候不同个体才会产生意识的交集。换句话说那时遇见的有可能只是一厢情愿的幻想也说不定，Sebastian每每想到这些就很是失落。

 

 

      高速两旁倒退的霓虹逐渐被遮天的树木取代，四下景色愈趋荒芜，Joseph几次确认行车方向是否与规划路径偏离。他不知道搭档有什么计划，也没问出口，他宁愿载Sebastian去某个经常光顾的酒吧，等他喝的不省人事再搀他回去，与清醒的同伴的独处让他感到尴尬。在噩梦里发生了一些未写进报告的事情，有关他和Sebastian的、超出了搭档关系的事情。Joseph无法判断从何时开始跨越了常理的界限，不能确定有关两人的记忆是否真实。STEM将Joseph恪守的条例转变成巨大的精神负担，又怜悯地让Sebastian一次次出现在濒临崩溃的他的面前。或许是在同伴从溶剂里捞起他开始，梦魇用Joseph潜意识的愿望替换了他的搭档。永不言弃，睿智果敢，如他们最初相遇时，他未被家庭的不幸所蒙蔽心智弄性尚气时那样。STEM中的Sebastian不光给予了他支持鼓励，甚至还有亲昵的拥抱和亲吻，背中抵着冰冷的墙壁，对方温暖的舌尖撬开双唇长驱直入时Joseph在浅褐色的眼瞳里看见了不属于自己的感情，可能搭档眼中所见是另一个金发碧眼的形象，那个苦苦追寻8年的本影。Joseph认为这是自己大脑对同伴如此的举动所给出的合理解释。他从未否认过Sebastian优秀的领导能力，在被法警署传话时他也如此坚持，但搭档不可能向自己索取这方面的需求，即使在内心某个角落他真心希望Sebastian能恢复昔日的样子，哪怕需要付出点代价。  
      车子在一处岔口由柏油路面驶向曲折的小径，Joseph直到导航结束才熄掉引擎。他跟着Sebastian下车，夜晚的微风卷着泥土的气息迎面吹来，眼前的景色顿时豁然开朗。两人身处一处能俯瞰整个克林森市的高崖，夜幕低垂，阑珊的灯火点缀着蜿蜒向远方的海岸线，海水迂回于礁石间的声响在耳边依稀可辨。这和Joseph记忆里STEM中的某个地点有些相像，只是下方的城市那时一片狼藉，夕阳把海水映射成血水般猩红。他们在那里稍作整顿，Sebastian问起Joseph有关海的回忆，对遥远的东方国度报有浓厚的兴趣。噩梦与现实的交叠令Joseph惶惶不安，他还未理清这两者的联系，以及与搭档的关系。  
      “不能再糟的一天。”Sebastian叼出烟点燃，跳跃的微光映在他脸上，Joseph看见胡茬间有未擦净的血污，它们粗糙的触感仿佛还在颈部摩挲，年轻的警探感到脸颊一阵阵地发烫。  
      “至少对于我是幸运的一天，”Joseph努力将注意力放在今天的案件上，车祸的画面一幕幕闪现引得他自责。“你救了我Seb…”  
      “如果你不停止这种愚蠢的行为，这以后就是我工作的一部分了。”Sebastian打断搭档接下来一系列的道歉道谢揶揄道。Joseph缄默不语，侧脸绷出僵硬的线条，这让Sebastian后悔刚才说过的话。他对他的想法一无所知，同伴也没有丝毫想要倾诉的迹象，年长的警探顿觉落寞，STEM中相遇的同伴看来并不存在，只是自己满足一己私欲的臆想。  
      远处隐约响起归航的汽笛，沉睡在雾霭中的灯塔应声亮起，明黄色的光芒照亮了周围的海域。Sebastian视线追着灯光，夜色模糊了海平线。  
      “这片海会连向哪儿去？”Sebastian咬着烟蒂自嘲地笑起来，回忆起被这么问及时搭档惊讶的神情，落日的余晖浮在宁静的海面，如果没有手边的弩箭枪械，这能算是Sebastian 见过最美的画面。  
      “那座叫做TORII的门实现了人们的愿望了吗？”  
      Joseph感觉血液在脸上逆流，溢出胸腔的心跳震耳欲聋。这是他在噩梦中难得愿意分享给搭档的关于母亲的回忆，记不清容貌的女性穿着得体的和服踏上礁石，牵着自己穿过层层的朱红色的鸟居为新的一年祈福。霎时间无数画面涌入Joseph的脑海，被电锯切割的肉块，幽深的病院走廊，抹不净的淤血，同伴的肢体被扭曲到极限，脏器与血液喷涌而出散在脚边。  
一切都还未结束？  
      “Hey Joseph！”Sebastian察觉到对方的异样，扳过搭档的肩膀想看清他的表情，后者则一直偏头避开视线。Joseph只想离开这里，逃也似地拉开车门，又被从身后伸出的手用力关上。  
      “等等，Joseph！”Sebastian尽量减缓语调，在搭档身两侧按住车门的双臂却毫不放松，这让他感到伤口隐隐作痛，内心却大喜过望。“这是真的对吗！”  
      Joseph完全能想象此时转头会看到Sebastian一副怎样的脸孔，双眉紧蹙，盱衡厉色。审讯室里的Sebastian如一头能把嫌犯撕成碎片的猛兽，但Joseph也没有他急不可耐想得到的答案。他不能够为两人之间不知所起的畸形的关系下定义，索取与施于，依赖或是同情。Joseph无法丢下8年前墓地里那个被大雨淹没的孤单背影，就像当搭档的安危受到威胁时Sebastian一定会挺身而出一样。年轻的警探闭上眼艰难地吞咽，紧靠着车尽可能远离对方微热的吐息和熟悉的烟草味。他们都各自受道德的驱使，最终却在错误的道路上前行。  
      环在周围的手臂慢慢将Joseph拥入温暖的怀抱，Sebastian能察觉到对方有一瞬间的僵硬。“哪儿也别去好吗？”Myra和Lily已经不在了，埋首进同伴的颈窝，他不想再面对任何形式的离别。  
      亚裔警探屏住呼吸才没发出任何声音，长夜慢慢，他本也打算陪着他一同寻求答案，直到黎明。

 

 

      “Joseph Oda。”警探接通电话开口，身后传来一阵窸窣令他不禁回头，搭档不知何时已不见踪影，只剩下两条修长的小腿懒散的挂在自己黑色SUV敞开的后门外。话机另一头巨大的音乐声拉回了他的注意力。“Kid?”  
      他花费不小力气才听清楚同事要传达的信息，一个即将召开的发布会，对媒体公开现有的调查记录，Joseph没忘记早些时候把警局大厅围得水泄不通得那些记者。  
      “等我问清楚再打给你，”Kidman毫不掩饰私人时光被打扰的不快，“Seb那个老头从医院逃跑了！他还好吗？”  
      “挺好。”Joseph斩钉截铁地回答。“收到具体时间你直接通知他吧。”  
      结束通话Joseph回到车门边，Sebastian高大的身体横躺着占据了整排后座。年轻的警探已经懒得去劝说要注意那些会被压皱的风衣和衬衫了，他矮身探进车内。还有时间让同伴小憩一会儿，Joseph一边想着一边单手撑着座椅跨过搭档的身躯在后窗边摸索，他记得那儿应该有条薄毯。然而腰上突然袭来的力道令他没防备的向前倒去，正对上搭档狡黠的目光。  
      同伴的用意明显，Joseph有些狼狈地将滑至鼻尖的眼镜推回原位努力保持镇静，“不想睡就起来。”他几乎想用力在搭档的左肩上来一下，Joseph很清楚那颗子弹从哪里穿过。  
      Sebastian顺从地起身，按在对方腰际的手调整姿势让他跨坐在自己身上，十分享受Joseph脸红的样子。  
      “我救了你一命，”Sebastian嗅着Joseph衬衣上的体味把他抵在副驾的椅背上，“所以你欠我一个人情Oda警官。”  
      “你救了我一命，然后……你说这是你的工作。”Joseph小口喘着气，伸手挡在敞开的领口和Sebastian灼热的双唇间。年长的警探顺势亲吻起裹在皮革中的手掌，随即咬着前端将手套扯下，舌头卷过纤细的指节引起更多细小的呻吟。  
      “Castellanos警探是个公认的工作狂。”下巴枕在精细的锁骨上Sebastian抬头笑道，感受怀里的胸腔剧烈起伏，托着Joseph的后颈有节奏的揉捏让他放松。Sebastian发现自己比想象中的还要迷恋搭档藏在镜片后的深褐色的眼眸，里面蕴含着有信任与关切也有依赖和认同，此刻它们正聚焦于自己，浮起一层氤氲，小腹腾起的暖流让Sebastian越来越接近底线。  
      “别拒绝我Joseph……”他抓着后领将同伴黑色的风衣扯下露出熟悉的西服马甲，系得严丝合缝的枪带里安放着配枪。Sebastian解开暗红的领带与排扣，目光注视着搭档始终没挪开，捕捉对方脸上每一丝神情的变化，声音低沉沙哑。“别离开我。”他一路亲吻微透出青色血管的皮肤停在心脏部位，感觉得到搭档繁乱的心跳。  
      深夜阵阵的凉意令Joseph推不开对方的温暖，抬起的手攥紧后又松开，触碰到Sebastian粗糙的脸颊，裸露的指尖抚摸过被时间留下的皱纹伤痕和随意垂在额前的碎发。Joseph也记得他另一个样子，群青色的衬衫西装笔挺意气风发雷厉风行。他更青睐那时候的搭档，即使他嘴里常念叨的是另一个名字，不计后果的鲁莽总给两人带来意想不到的麻烦。宽大的办公桌渐渐堆起层叠的文件和扭断的烟蒂，掩住了那个小巧的木质相框，照片中的人一个接一个的离去。Sebastian变得沉默和顽固，终日与烟酒为伍，但比起冰冷的内部评估报告，Joseph选择相信亲眼所见的事实。一窗之隔的搭档把合影塞进最底层的抽屉，亚裔警探在碎纸机刀片即将碾过的那一刹摘下别在一角的照片，放进自己随身的记事本里。  
      那样的Sebastian不需要、也不属于Joseph，他所拥有的只是现在，或许还能有将来？  
      十指没进同伴栗色的发丝间Joseph挺起腰把Sebastian推回后座的靠背上，手指辗转在对方脑后迎合纠缠的唇舌不断加深这个吻。鼻梁被镜框硌得疼痛，他稍抬起身缓解下体同样的感受，Sebastian心领神会地解着两人的裤带，不忘摘下Joseph的眼镜揣进大衣兜里，这可是梦里他冒死从恶犬口中救下的宝贝。Sebastian握住Joseph的阴茎与自己的紧贴着一起套弄，舔舐他胸前的凸起替换牙齿摩挲，Joseph紧紧抓着对方的肩膀，喘息和呻吟埋在搭档的衣领里。  
Sebastian加重手上的力道，抬头转而咬上搭档的耳垂，灵巧的舌头顺着颈部肌理的轮廓画着圈。下腹腾起的热度不断攀升，Joseph本能地将身体送进不断揉捏动作的粗糙手掌中，脑内一片混乱。他善于处理和忍耐疼痛，对欢愉一窍不通。湿热的呼吸越发急促，Sebastian用胡茬不停磨蹭，在他耳边低声开口：“舒服吗？”  
      露骨的询问没有征兆，Joseph失去了对身体的控制，快感迅速膨胀，他在Sebastian怀里射了出来，粘稠的液体撒在对方的手和尺寸略大于自己的阴茎上，腰身紧绷成生硬的曲线。  
      胡茬亲昵地蹭着发烫的脸颊以示奖励，Joseph听见搭档一声低沉的轻笑，感觉羞耻到了极点。不太灵便的左手滑进敞开的衬衫将余烬未褪的身体从凌乱的衣物中捞出，Joseph温顺地配合，头歪向一边有些脱力，展露出脖子上散落着暗红痕。Sebastian的记忆一下被拉回到在STEM中第一次发现Joseph的场景，扳动拉杆把他同浑浊的溶剂一起倒在地板上，瞳孔微散，全身湿漉漉，Sebastian承认他当时就硬了。  
      他继续开发变得过分敏感的身体，沾满津液的右手绕过搭档按摩他后面的入口，Joseph倒吸一口气，抓住对方的手肘浑身僵硬。  
      “放松点儿。”Sebastian品尝着Joseph微张的唇齿和其中溢出的呻吟，指节慢慢按入温热的褶皱里转换角度不断深入，感觉到他正不住地颤抖。  
      车内突然响起的蜂鸣打断了Sebastian的动作，他之前随意扔在副驾的手机屏亮着光，在黑暗中尤为显眼。他在心里暗暗诅咒这个不合时宜的来电，现在两只手都很忙，Sebastian选择无视掉这个噪音。Joseph的头脑一片混乱，插入体内的手指又增加了一根，异物不断地扩张，抵着最深处的腺体，细小的电流顺着脊椎蹿升入他的大脑占据了他全部的意识。他依稀听得四周很长一段时间才重新安静，但下一秒另一个波频的震动又从身侧传来，Joseph猛然间意识到自己好像遗漏了什么事。  
      Sebastian非常恼火，美餐即将入口就这么被打断了，他腾出左手在搭档散落的衣物中摸索，究竟是谁坏了自己的好事。  
      “Seb…等等…！”Joseph攥紧对方的手腕，用尽全力也没能阻止他按下接听。  
      但另一头似乎更为愤怒，抢在Sebastian开口之前，一个尖锐的女音从扩音器里传了出来“Sebastian那个老家伙不接电话！”  
      Joseph感觉全身的血液都凝固了。  
      “这里是Sebastian.Castellaanos，汇报你的情况Kidman。”Sebastian咬牙切齿地套着官腔，用眼神示意搭档别乱动。  
      对方愣了半晌，气势不减：“半小时后来局里读报告！”  
      “半小时不可能，”Sebastian眼珠转了一圈，“我很忙的。”他直接关了电源，把手机扔在了一边，扭头对上Joseph凶狠的眼神。Sebastian立刻搂紧对方的腰，用嘴堵住接下来他能猜到的一系列抗议，嵌在搭档体内的手指转动了几下后退了出来，引起又一阵悦耳的声音。  
      “等会儿换我开，10分钟肯定到。”Joseph被吻得七荤八素，听Sebastian含糊地向自己承诺，同时另一个灼热的触感顶上来，他觉得他们铁定得迟到了。

 

 

      纸币压在玻璃杯下，Connelly跟着Kidman起身离开吧台，舞池上性感的朋克主唱大老远冲这边挥着手，Kidman两指按住双唇后回以一个飞吻。  
      “谢谢。”高跟鞋踏下台阶发出清脆的咯嗒声，女警掏出警徽别在腰上，向特地来接自己的同事道谢，接下来的发布会她也得旁听，Kidman默默地在上司头上又记了一笔。  
      “我没什么本事，载你一程还是可以的。”Connelly笑着回答。见她依旧拉着脸，老司机交叉双手枕在脑后开导她：“Sebastian他俩平时也挺忙的，需要点时间坐下来，好好谈谈。”  
      “谈什么？谈恋爱啊？”Kidman挑起眉回敬道，“谁跟我谈啊？”  
      Connelly觉得她生气起来也特别可爱。

*END*

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢读到这里的你，能耐着性子看完是我莫大的荣幸OTZ。很久没动笔和脑子，所以逻辑和语言组织还请海涵! 感谢姬友咸鱼樱花的一路支持，冷门坑底温暖多＼(^_^ )


End file.
